Caminando Entre Dioses
by DaikyNamikaze
Summary: Una linea de tiempo diferente, aliados inesperados y un poder mas aya de la comprencion humana, en compañía de su hermano naruto tendrá que enfrentar nuevos retos y enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos, bajo la tutela de dos diosas y sus nuevos maestros deberan controlar el poder del chacra que se les fue otorgado. Minato Y Kushina Vivos, Un crosover con varios animes.
1. Chapter 1

"De la luz y de la oscuridad se levantarán, víctimas de odio y del desprecio de aquellos que son su familia, hijos del dios del trueno y de la muerte sangrienta que se ocultan entre las hojas, renacerán bajo la sombra del dios del sol y la diosa de la muerte para traer paz o destrucción a los mundos, Es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad, son el estandarte de una ciega voluntad, son las 2 caras de una partida sin final, puede resultar interesante."

El gran sapo había mandado a llamar al invocador de su contrato pues aquella profecía había llegado a el de golpe y la sensación de que algo grande estaba por venir inundo su cuerpo, sin dudas sabía que jiraiya encontraría la repuesta detrás de aquellas palabras.

"hijos del dios del trueno y de la muerte sangrienta que se ocultan entre las hojas" –El hombre de cabello largo color blanco y rayas rojas que adornaban su rostro mantenía un semblante serio- Podría estarse refiriendo a Minato Y kushina, Después de todo son el rayo amarillo de konoha gracias a su jutsu del dios del trueno volador y kushina es conocida cómo la habanera sangrienta desde la academia ninja y ambos pertenecen a konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Es una buena interpretación Jiraiya-chan –el sapo de color verde y una pequeña barba blanca parecía estar pensando- Lo mejor será que partas lo más pronto a konoha y le informes de esto al Minato-chan y hiruzen después de todo es un poco preocupante dicha profecía.

Partiré de inmediato Fukasaku-sencei.

Luego de una pequeña explosión de humo el peliblanco desapareció de aquella cueva apareciendo nuevamente a la orilla de un lago donde aparentemente había estado antes ya que se podían observar los restos de una fogata así como una tienda y un futon, recogió todas sus pertenencias y las sello en un pergamino que guardo dentro de su gabardina para luego rociar agua en el resto de cenizas que aun guardaban calor, corrió a toda velocidad por el bosque en camino a konoha si todo salía bien tardaría un día en regresar a su aldea.  
Konoha, torre Hokage.

"aaaaaaahhhhh" No creo poder más con todo esto es imposible que un solo hombre pueda con tanto trabajo –En este momento el hombre más fuerte en todo el país del fuego estaba frente al peor enemigo de cualquier kage en cualquiera de las naciones elementales, el papeleo- Cuanto quisiera que algo interesante pasara, no se algo fuera de lo común, hace mucho no tengo una buena batalla –Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro- aunque no creo que haiga alguien con el poder suficiente para hacerme frente a mi JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Así es el hokage tenía serios problemas con su auto proclamada grandeza, aun que podríamos decir que era culpa de tanto estrés acumulado por el trabajo, mientras en la puerta principal de la aldea cierto peliblanco entraba ignorando por completo a los guardias que ni siquiera preguntaron su nombre pues reconocer al más fuerte de los sanning no era para nada difícil, corrió hasta llegar a la torre y dar un salto quedando de cunclillas en la ventana de su ex-alumno quien no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su ex-maestro y seguía riendo como loco poniendo sellos en los papeles que toma de la gran pila mientras decía cosas sobre maestros estúpidos pervertidos que fueron superados por sus alumnos genios sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.  
Ooooeeeeee Minato estas bien parece que te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza –El hombre con una gota de sudor en la nuca entro y puso una mano en el hombro del líder de la aldea-

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –El grito se escuchó a lo largo de la aldea provocando un susto en aquellos que se preguntaban que fue ese desgarrador alarido, mientras de nuevo en la torre hokage el líder se carraspeaba la garganta- *COF COF COF* disculpé sencei no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, hace cuanto llegaste..

"aaaahhhh" te he dicho que descanses Minato cuando estás cansado dices cosas estúpidas como que ya me superaste o cosas así por el estilo –Sin duda su alumno estaba nervioso ya que lo veía reír mientras rascaba su nuca- ye ye ye ye dejando eso de lado no vine aquí a darte tratamiento psicológico –mientras negaba con la cabeza tomo un semblante serio- El gran sapo sabio me ha dado una profecía Minato y te afecta a ti y a kushina, será mejor que dejes un clon y vallamos a tu casa hay podremos conversar tranquilos además de que hiruzen también debe escucharlo.  
Mientras ambos shinobis salían en busca del tercero, en el hospital de la aldea una mujer de largos cabellos rojos esperaba en la sala de estar a que la doctora le llamaba pues el día de hoy tenia cita de control además de haber tenido síntomas extraños últimamente y los más preocupante no soportaba el ramen, aquella comida de dioses que ella tanto amaba le daba náuseas y terminaba por vomitarle, aunque siempre estaba antojada de comerlo, escucho como le llamaban desde el consultorio de su doctora haci que se levantó y camino hasta entrar y sentarse frente al escritorio donde le esperaba una mujer.

Según los exámenes realizados estas en perfecta salud no hay nada malo en ti kushina –La doctora le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro- dime tu y minato lo tenían planeado o solo paso mientras hacían cosas sucias eeeee.

Espera para el caballo hitomi –su rostro estaba rojo como su cabello después de todo su amiga disfrutaba molestarla- no sé de qué hablas Hyuga.

Espera me dices que no te das cuenta aún con los síntomas tan obvios – preguntaba mientras se levantaba de la silla mostrando una pequeña barriga mientras caminaba y se paraba delante de su amiga-

Podrías parar de molestar y decirme de que carajos estás hablando sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo si tienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

Kushina –La mujer peli azul le tomo de los hombros mientras sonreía para desconcierto de su amiga que solo se limitó a mirarla extrañada y tragando grueso- Tu estas EMBARAZADA tú y Minato serán padres felicidades, espera a que mikoto se entere jejeje..  
-Su respiración era entre cortada le costaba un poco después de todo aun intentaba procesar esa reciente información en su cerebro cosa para la que nunca fue muy buena, a decir verdad, una vez lo logro respiro hondo y se levantó de golpe tomando a la Hyuga por su bata- EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH

En la mansión namikaze jiraiya terminaba de contar a su alumna y a su maestro el reporte de su misión y la profecía del sapo sabio cabe mencionar que tanto el anciano y Minato estaban sorprendidos ya que claramente hablaba del hokage y de su esposa, pero aún más preocupado les tenía cierta parte de dicha profecía.

"renacerán bajo la sombra del dios del sol y la diosa de la muerte para traer paz o destrucción a los mundos" –Repitió el anciano tomando una bocana de su pipa y luego soltar el dañino humo- "Es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad, son el estandarte de una ciega voluntad, son las 2 caras de una partida sin final, puede resultar interesante"

Veas por donde lo veas no tiene lógica después de todo que quiere decir con renacer de los dioses o eso de traer paz o destrucción a los mundos –El hokage masajeaba sus cienes intentando hallar la lógica en aquellas palabras- además según se las profecías del viejo sapo aparecen cuando estas están por cumplirse o se cumple un requisito clave para la interpretación de dicha profecía.

Lo sé nada relacionado con tigo o con kushina nos da pistas sobre de que podría estar hablando, pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier sorpresa.

Ante las palabras del sabio de los sapos ambos hombres asintieron en acuerdo de mantener lo dicho como un secreto de rango s, un gran estruendo se escuchó en la entrada de la casa provocando que los tres hombres en la sal se levantaran para ver a una kushina que entraba y corría hacia su esposo sobre el cual salto y beso para confusión de todos.  
Ku-kushina que es lo que ocurre porque tanta felicidad tan de repente.?  
Minato –Al ver la confusión de todos la mujer se separó y camino unos pasos hacia atrás y sonreía tomando su barriga- Seremos padres Minato, Estoy embarazada.

Los tres hombres sintieron un escalofrío correr por sus columnas al escuchar esas palabras, por fin lo tenían aquello que unía al rubio y la pelirroja a la profecía no era más que ese embarazo ese niño o niños que crecían dentro del estómago de kushina representarían todo por lo que las personas viven, la paz o la guerra el principio o el fin, y al parecer no solo para su mundo si no para aquellos que posiblemente existan allá afuera aparte del suyo.


	2. Prologo Parte II

Konoha/Mansión Namikaze.

3 meses habían pasado desde la noticia del embarazo de la uzumaki y las cosas estaban bastante movidas tanto en la mansión como en la oficina del hokage, en los pasillos de la vivienda se podían ver varias mujeres corriendo de allá para acá y de acá para allá, después de todo en este día por fin se sabría el sexo dela pequeña vida que crecía dentro de la mujer de rojos cabellos, por esa razón sus amigas Mikoto Uchiha la matriarca de dicho clan, Tsume Inozuka líder del clan de caninos y una embaraza Hitomí Hyuga esposa del líder de dicho clan entraban y salían de una habitación ya que era mejor tener todo preparado para la llegada del pequeño ángel y como sus tías era su deber asegurarse de que nada le faltara, aunque bueno grande seria su sorpresa al enterarse de que no sería un solo ángel.

¿?:Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.?

Aquel grito nuevamente resonó por casi toda konoha, sin duda alguna esa mujer tenía muy fuertes cuerdas bocales para soltar semerendo alarido, lo que provocó que las mujeres en el piso de abajo subieran corriendo las escaleras con preocupación total, una incluso se olvidó de su propio embarazo.

Tsume: Kushina que paso quien nos ataca el cachorro está bien –Prácticamente habiendo tirado la puerta con kunays en mano rodo por el suelo quedando con una rodilla en el suelo y sus armas al frente viendo hacia la izquierda de la habitación-

Mikoto: No dejare que pongan una mano sobre mi sobrino hijos de fruta sentirían el poder del sharingan – al igual que su amiga este rodo hacia el lado derecho con su sharingan activo y una pose de manos lista para lanzar genjutsus a diestra y siniestra-

Hitomí: -entrando en la habitación con su biakugan activo detrás de sus amigas estando de pie y en pose del puño suave, aunque la barriga le quitaba lo intimidante- Ñeñeñe me di cuenta que no había nadie pero se vio divertido jejejeje –Mirando como su maestra le miraba- mo mo tsunade sencei no estoy loca es que ellas son mala influencia.

La legendaria sanning miraba a sus tres alumnas con una gota de sudor tras su nuca, sin duda algunas las mujeres en konoha eran muy fuertes y la vez muy extrañas.

Kushina: -Agitando los brazos- maldición Tsume ya te he dicho que no son perros.  
Tsume: Son.? Por qué hablas en plural como si fueran más de uno.

La pelirroja palideció un poco y recordó en lo que estaba hace unos momentos antes de ser interrumpida, tsunade senju su maestra y ninja medico por excelencia le había dado una noticia que aunque la tenía feliz también le lleno de terror, ella nunca fue muy buena con los niños ya que nunca tuvo hermanos menores y si los tubo no los conoció de echo en su infancia había sido muy marimacha según sus amigas, por eso cuando se enteró que iba a ser madre su alegría solo se podía comprar con la del día de su boda, pero esa noticia sin suda la descoloco, hoy sabría el sexo de su hija o hijo pero supo mucho más que eso, digo los casos de gemelos en su clan eran muy normales lo sabía por su protectora Mito Uzumaki quien le conto mucho sobre su clan cuando llego a konoha, pero esto sin duda era de otras proporciones, si ella reacciono haci no quería saber cómo diablos reaccionaria Minato a todo esto.

Lugar desconocido.

En algún lugar digno de cualquier rey, no más bien digno de dioses, un lago tan claro que el celeste del cielo y el blanco de las nubes se reflejaba en sus aguas tan fresca como la suave brisa que mecía con delicadeza las ramas de los árboles y los pétalos de las flores, un pequeño jardín se podía observar en aquel lugar proporcionando los más esquicitos olores que cualquier mortal podría solo imaginar o si acaso talvez soñar, en el centro de dicho jardín se podía observar una pequeña casita sin paredes donde había una mesa redonda de vidrio y una base de mármol puro y acabados tan finos y hermosos que no se podrían descifrar, cinco perfectas sillas rodeaban dicha mesa y dos de ellas estaban ocupadas por 2 de las mujeres más hermosas que podrían ser apenas imaginadas.  
Una de ellas mantenía suelto su rubio cabello tan brillante como el mismo sol, los rasgos de su rostro eran tan finos y su piel blanquecina apenas bronceada lo suficiente como para darle más contraste a sus hermosos ojos verdes que resaltaban con el kimono blanco que portaba hermosos bordados de lo que parecían ser flores de loto en un color celeste l igual que la cinta que rodeaba su cintura, su cuerpo era de proporciones bastante normales, un pecho ni tan pequeño ni tan grande haci como unas caderas bastante llamativas, sus piernas ocultas por el kimono no se apreciaban pero se notaba que eran bastante tersas y firmes.  
La otra por el contrario mantenía su cabello plateado atado en un moño que dejaba caer unos cuantos cabellos a los lados de su rosto de tez pálida casi como la nieve de invierno que escondía unos ojos de color rojo tan profundo como el carmesí de la sangre, al igual que la otra sus rasgos eran bastante finos delatando una delicadeza digna de una dama, un kimono de color negro y bordados verdes de rosas que ocultaban un muy generoso busto y unas caderas anchas aunque no en exageración y de entre la parte baja una hermosa pierna salía mostrando la piel delicada y un hermoso color que rozaba a la tentación.

Ambas mujeres rodeaban aparentemente los 23 años o menos, hermosas como las estrellas que adoraban el cielo nocturno por las noches, tal belleza jamás seria vista en el mundo humano a menos que la regla fuera quebrantada y los Dioses bajaran al mundo humano, algo que no había pasado en siglos, y esto es lo que mantenía preocupado al viejo hombre que flotaba delante de ellas con las piernas cruzadas mientras se apoyaba en su bastón el cual tocaba el suelo de aquel santo lugar.

¿?: Amaterazu-sama, Shinigami-sama Intervenir en las líneas del tiempo de esa manera puede ocasionar muchos problemas, es cierto que el muchacho ha sufrido mucho en las líneas del tiempo en la que le hemos observado, pero intervenir directamente de esta forma podría traer grandes consecuencias, acaso no lo han pensado?

Shinigami: El chico ya ha sufrido bastante, por eso hemos decidido darle una oportunidad de cambiar su destino y de no estar solo en el camino, aunque desconozcamos el camino que tomara su acompañante –Tomando una pequeña taza de té y bebiendo de ella mientras cruzaba las piernas-

Amaterazu: Esta línea del tiempo ya había sido predecía por el oráculo haci que ni siquiera nuestros hermanos los demás dioses podrán intervenir –Poniéndose de pie y estirando su cuerpo- Naruto Uzumaki ya no será la reencarnación de tu hijo menor pudiendo haci abrir nuevas ventanas en los senderos que guían su vida, además será el portador de mi sello por lo tanto podrá usar parte de mi poder para enfrentar los futuros peligros que azotaran su mundo.

¿?: Eso es lo que me preocupa darle tanto poder a un humano no sería algo irresponsable –Los anillados ojos del anciano miraron a ambas diosas- Yo soy testigo del potencial del chico sin duda alguna si se le diera el entrenamiento indicado seria imparable, pero y si toma el camino equivocado, provocaría la intervención de los dioses.

Shinigami: Hagoromo ya hemos tomado medidas para eso, te dijimos que el chico no estará solo tendrá un hombro con el cual contar a su lado, sufrirán eso es cierto no lo podemos evitar de ahí se creara su carácter y saldrán sus decisiones, yo me encargare de que todo salga según lo planeado el día que el Kyubi ataque l aldea -una sonrisa tétrica adorno su bello rostro- además el otro chico portara mi marca haci que el control sobre la muerte y la vida será un tabo que tendrán que romper además ambos serán bendecidos con el poder de las diosas más fuertes y ya sabes lo que eso significa Hagoromo.

Hagoromo: Cazadores de Dioses, chacra tan poderoso como el mismo poder de los demonios con cola, esos pobres no tendrán que preocuparse solo por las incontables bestias que azotaran con ira sus vidas en busca del poder divino, sino que también deberán preocuparse de no poner un pie en falso o los demás dioses buscaran sus cabezas.

Ambas mujeres tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, pero no eran de tranquilidad más bien eran de excitación al saber que ni siquiera ellas sabían hasta donde llegaría su plan después de todo era la primera vez que este chacra era concedido a humanos y el oráculo no había podido descifrar todo sobre esta línea de tiempo haci que desconocían en su totalidad todo sobre cómo se llevaran acabo las cosas aparte de que ellas les darían su poder, sin duda el mundo humano y el mismo mundo de los dioses estaban vinculados a hora a esos dos chicos.

Torre hokage/Oficina de Minato

La noche había caído sobre la aldea de la hoja y en su oficina Minato namikaze, hiruzen sarutobi y orochimaru el sabio de las serpientes bebían sake mientras platicaban un poco sobre las cosas rutinarias de la aldea y la proximidad de los exámenes de genning que se realizaran en la academia, además de que los tres por alguna razón habían terminado buscando nombres para el futuro hijo del hokage hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de grandes senos y pelo rubio.

Minato: Tsunade-sama que gusto verla, venda venga tome un poco con nosotros uy cuente como están mi bella esposa y mi hijo –Dando palmaditas a una silla a su lado-

Hiruzen: Como puedes ir por ahí bamboleando eses enormes cosas –Señalando sus senos mientras esta caminaba hasta sentarse al lado de minato y soltar un suspiro-

Orochimaru: Yo prefiero los pechos planos y brazos fuertes –Tosiendo un poco- *COF COF COF* definitivamente el sake es dañino te hace decir mentiras.

Tsunade: -Suspirando- Olvidándonos de mi pervertido sencei y mi muy extraño compañero que culpa a la bebida de sus raros fetiches –Tomando un gran sorbo de sake- Kushina quedo con mikoto y sus demás amigas luego de haber podido tranquilizarla sin duda la información le dio de lleno –Bebiendo más sake- Deberías preguntar por tus hijos y no solo por uno de ellos minato, valla que le atinaste al blanco y con fuerza hombre, si no fuera porque es imposible diría que los dioses confabulan contra ti.  
Minato: Espera que quieres decir con eso –Con una mirada de desconcierto es sus rostro- acaso kushina espera gemelos.  
Tsunade: -Bajo la mirada de su maestro y compañero tomo el último trago de la botella de sake en sus manos y suspiro- Gemelos? Jajajajajajaja ojalá la tuvieras tan fácil hombre, tu esposa tendrá cuatro hijos minato, serán CUA-TRI-LLI-SOS.

Las reacciones no se hicieron a esperar ya que hiruzen escupió su bebida sobre orochimaru mientras este tenía los ojos en blanco pensando en la mala suerte de su amigo y casi alumno, mientras minato cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe mientras tsunade reía a carcajadas e intentaba ventilarlo con unos papeles para que regresara del desmayo.

Sin duda alguna la paz de Konoha se estaba cuarteando poco a poco, conforme más información tenían más cerca estaba el día escogido, pronto el mundo sentiría el poder de aquellos escogidos por el fuego de la vida y el frió de la muerte.


End file.
